


When it rains/大雨倾盆

by DORRIThhhhh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DORRIThhhhh/pseuds/DORRIThhhhh





	When it rains/大雨倾盆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When It Rains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529122) by [BonesAndScales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/pseuds/BonesAndScales). 



威尔的双手仍旧能唤起那种紧摁着那名护士的头、把拇指捅进她眼眶里的感觉，看着她在痛苦中妄想用她破碎的气管尖叫求救，看着她在地板上疯狂而徒劳地努力想要爬行逃生，那是种暴虐凌辱的残酷快感。

这一切都充斥着残忍、无情。重获自由后的爆裂的迷乱。是一场声明，也是一次羞辱。怒火滔天。欣喜若狂。

毫不优雅，毫无风度。毫无意义。糟糕透顶，完全不是开膛手的作风。

威尔感到遭受了玷污。被错误地标记。被亵渎。

他不停地擦洗擦洗再擦洗自己的身体，皮肤在滚烫的淋浴水下变得通红。这高温让他头昏脑胀，他却没想去调低水温。疯狂的擦洗终于在他的皮肤开始破裂后停止了，一条细细的血流从他的左臂蜿蜒向下。他这才停下对自己的暴力，把手伸向水龙头。冷水倾泻而下浇过他全身。强烈的温差将他肺部的空气狠狠砸出，他的呼吸急促起来，全身爬满了鸡皮疙瘩。他强迫自己站在冰冷的水流间，让它去平息内心的怒气，治愈自己的精神和手臂上的伤痕。

等过了差不多像是永远那么久，威尔感觉自己总算恢复了些镇定，旋即把淋浴关掉走出了浴室。他扯了条毛巾紧紧系在腰间，敷衍地擦了擦滴落的水珠，在衣柜里翻找着随便一件能盖住他烫红的手臂的衣服。

看也没看他搭在椅背上的衣物，径直走回起居室，水珠从他的发梢滴下来落到地板上，有的掉在床铺上晕染开来。

威尔的狗狗们聚集在他身边。像是能感觉到主人的烦恼，它们在他的小腿上轻蹭，发出柔和的呜呜声，其中还有几只将头搭在他的大腿上。威尔心不在焉地拍拍它们的头，捏捏它们的耳朵。狗狗们舔舐着他的手，围着他的腿趴成一个圈。最小的那只跳上了床，在他的大腿旁躺下紧紧蜷成一个球，另外有两只也跟着上了床，而威尔此时却没有心力将它们弄下去。

他和莱克特医生的约见就在两小时后。他不想去，不想在这种情况下赴约。

上次他失约之后，莱克特医生去了他在FBI学院的讲堂找他。威尔想过打个电话。他可以说谎。他可以说自己生病了。他可以说有紧急情况突发，他必须得去亲自处理。但是莱克特医生可不是那种你能够对他撒谎而不受惩罚的人，威尔啃咬着自己的下唇。

操。

威尔拿起电话，他看了眼床头柜上的闹钟。莱克特医生现在应该正在会面当中，希望他这时候不会接电话。铃声响了五次，每听到一次振铃，他内心的紧张就爬升几分，最终他的电话被转入办公室的语音信箱。

威尔的口舌无比干燥，他舔了下嘴唇，舌头接触到砂纸般的触感。他再次伸舌舔了舔嘴唇，又清了下嗓子。觉得自己差不多能平稳出声后，他说：“嗯，我是威尔·格雷姆。我知道你有24小时之外取消预约的规定，但是我今晚确实无法前来。”你还应该说些什么？说个理由？没有什么好理由。“有些意外发生了，我——”

“您好？”

该死！这操蛋的通信线！

威尔的心脏快要跳出喉咙。他完全没准备好面对这个。

“噢，你好，莱克特医生。你没在会面吗？”他快速地说，急切地在脑子里搜刮词汇：“我是威尔·格雷姆。”他添了一句。

“威尔。”莱克特医生打了个招呼，“我的上一个病人刚刚离开，下一个会在十五分钟后到达。”

十五分钟。威尔没法做到这个。他现在只想直接挂掉电话，无论这行为看上去是多么粗鲁。他用掌跟揉了揉自己的眼睛：“我知道你有你取消预约的规定，但是我——我不认为我今晚能来赴约。”

听筒静止了一会。“发生了什么事吗？”

威尔可以说谎。“是的。”威尔不能说谎。“不，我只是觉得不太舒服。没法开车去你办公室了。”这听起来还算可信，说来也差不多是事实了。

莱克特医生静默了漫长、沉重的几秒钟。“威尔，你还好吗？”他问道，声音里流露出关切的意味。好吧，也许并不那么可信。

“我还好。”威尔立刻回答道。他现在还在分心去克制自己先前沸腾的怒火，同时绞尽脑汁地去想还有哪些更有说服力的说辞。也许可以借口这灾难般的天气，他的车要被淹没了，道路也不安全。

“你现在想谈谈吗？”

“没什么需要谈的，我只是……”威尔打断了自己，不知道说些什么才能让医生放下警觉。

几秒沉默之后。“威尔，如果你要伤害你自己——”

真他妈操蛋！“不是！不，我的天，不是。我没想要——我没——”好的，深呼吸，数一二三，再来一遍。“抱歉，事到临头再打电话过来实在是非常无礼，”这次他的声音平稳了许多：“但是我今晚真的来不了。晚安，莱克特医生。”

“威尔——”

他挂掉了电话。

威尔把电话扔在床上身边，他把头埋进双手，在脸上不断揉搓，将头发往脑后推去。感知到他的情绪，狗狗们再次呜呜叫了起来，用鼻子轻蹭试图安抚。

他完全搞砸了。如果这个电话没有为他在医生下一顿晚餐的菜谱上赢得一个位置的话，他不知道还有什么会了。他也许应该写一份遗嘱放在口袋里：“我——签名人，将我的所有财产，实在的或是私人的，无论是什么类型，无论在哪个地方，全部遗赠给我的狗狗们。”听起来不错。

他在电话再次响起时吓了一跳。不用想，来自莱克特医生的办公室。但是威尔没法再跟他通话第二次了。他等着来电进入语音信箱，下一通也是。再下一通同样。莱克特医生在他的第四通电话无人接听后放弃了拨打。也许他的病人已经到了。

威尔站起来穿上衣服，小心地不踩上扫过脚背的狗尾巴。他把船的引擎拖到房间中心，找好要用的工具。他知道他今晚没法入睡了，索性放弃尝试直接开始工作。

***

说实在的，威尔应该早就预料到了莱克特医生今晚会来拜访。他在看到那辆宾利停靠在自己车旁的时候砸了咂嘴，他几乎没法透过雨幕看见男人下车的身影。

现在的问题是，他是作为一个关切支持的朋友来的，还是为了给他的下顿餐饭收集食材而来？威尔紧抓着一柄螺丝刀，这样的话，如果医生的到来是和平的，那么它不会泄露他已经知情的秘密，如果医生是来割取他的肾脏的，它也能为他争取宝贵的几秒生存时间。威尔推开了门，微微倾斜身体好把螺丝刀藏在莱克特医生的视线之外。

“晚上好，威尔。”医生微笑着说。

“莱克特医生。”威尔简单地招呼了一声。

“我能进来吗？”医生轻轻地在门廊地上扣了扣伞，抖落上面的雨水。

这一切都开始变得无比熟悉起来。他知道接下来会发生什么，医生要从他的外套里拿出两盒炒蛋了。“那要看你是来干嘛的。”

“你的来电让我非常担心，你又不愿意接我打给你的电话。我只是想确认你真的没事。”

一个关切支持的朋友。威尔一言不发地拉大了门，走回房间中心的小船引擎边，无声地给了手中的螺丝刀一个合理解释。“你的病人怎么办？”

莱克特医生脱下外套搭在手臂上。没有炒蛋，但是威尔并没有排除会有一两把手术刀存在的可能。“她答应延后我们的会面。”

“事到临头？”

“她是一位体贴的、理解他人的女性。我告诉她事出紧急。”

那股怒火又开始浮现，蠢蠢欲动地想要溢洒出来，威尔屈膝继续修理船的引擎。他深深地呼吸，尽力约束自己的恼怒。在这种情况下向开膛手本人爆发可不是什么明智选择。“我告诉过你了我没事。”威尔在紧咬的齿间嘶声道。

“确实。”这也许是一个嘲讽。这也可能是一个想要安抚他的尝试，威尔无从得知。医生的语调没泄露任何东西。

威尔有点惊讶于莱克特医生没有立刻用无数个有关他健康的问题向他开火，他其实更愿意忍受那些问题，而不是现在医生定定地锁在他头上的厚重凝视。威尔假装没有注意到，继续笨手笨脚地修理着引擎，动作毛躁不稳。他知道莱克特医生已经看穿了他那糟糕的、没有任何说服力的策略，但幸好医生对此并没有什么评价。他现在实在不想进行一场言语上的撕打争斗。

“你吃晚饭了吗？”莱克特医生转移了话题。

“吃了。”威士忌当然可以算作一顿晚饭了。

莱克特医生瞥了眼桌上的酒杯和威士忌酒瓶，又回过来看着威尔。威尔抬头与他的注视相对，挑衅地勾起右边眉毛，像是在看他敢说出什么评论来。莱克特医生率先打破了交会的眼神，但是威尔的胜利并没持续多久，噢天，医生朝厨房走过去了。

威尔慌忙地站起来，几乎是跑到了厨房。他的狗狗们跟着他，汪汪吠叫起来，他朝它们尖利地砸了下嘴，命令它们回到自己的窝里去。

莱克特医生正在审视他的冰箱内部。他确信这男人已经在思考要做什么给他吃了，但是冰箱里大部分食物都是他留着喂给狗吃的——毕竟他没办法喂它们真正的狗粮——所以他当然不会让医生使用这些食材。

威尔迈了三大步走到医生跟前，用右手将他从冰箱前推走，另一只手抬起关上冰箱门，使得他们再次陷入了黑暗。“我不饿。”他竭力在内心翻涌的恼怒下保持语调的中立。

眼前的男人长久地注视着他。医生偏了偏头：“你上一次吃东西是什么时候？”

这就来了。“别——你敢——”他的声音嘶哑起来，威尔闭上了嘴，紧咬着下唇。他来了一次深呼吸，以免自己忍不住爆发出来对莱克特医生恶语相向。等到喉咙的紧张放松到能够说话，他从牙齿间嘶嘶出声道：“我没让你来我家。我告诉了你我没事，所以我会非常感激你能直接——离开，现在。”

“威尔，显然你并没有——”

“收回你那副你总是比我清醒明白的样子！”

威尔的怒火爆发了，他试图狠狠地撞开医生，却被莱克特医生紧紧地握住了肩膀，医生的外套掉在了地上。他把威尔推困在墙上，威尔立刻采取反击，他攥紧医生的衬衫领子，猛地把他摔在墙上，一秒钟前威尔还在那个地方，现在位置互换了。

他们都不敢移动，敲打在墙壁和窗户上的雨声是唯一能听见的声音。威尔的出气短促而杂乱，他在汉尼拔棕色的瞳仁里看见了自己，看见了他的愤怒在那双冷酷无情的眼睛里反射出来。就在一瞬间，仿佛凝结成了永恒的一瞬间，他们融合为一。

一股冷雨泼下来将威尔拽回现实。他突然意识到自己处境的危险。他打破眼神的交流，松开汉尼拔的领口，趔趄地往后退去，撞上水槽边的流理台。他的手紧紧握住台面的边缘，在肾上腺素的飞速分泌下不断颤抖。他知道向开膛手进攻的自己刚刚与死亡擦肩而过，但是他内心却冲刷过一阵阵极度的兴奋。不对，这不对，他有什么地方非常非常不对劲。

“对不起，”他用气声低语，缓慢地呼吸，努力平复着急速的心跳。“对不起，”他重复道，低下了头，用颤抖的双手揉搓他的脸。“对不起。”他又说了一遍，他的声音在这可能是他最后的话语的猜想下张裂破碎。

汉尼拔长久地沉默着，时间分秒流逝。威尔的愤怒随着他的每一次呼气缓慢的流淌出去，很快只剩下自骨髓绵延而生的深深的疲惫。

汉尼拔向威尔走近，缓慢地，轻声地，像是走近一头狂野的、受惊吓的兽，他在离威尔还剩几厘米的地方停下。

威尔知道，接下来会有一把刀，一次击打，一只捏碎他气管的手。会有暴力与血腥。

他没想到汉尼拔伸出的双手放在了流理台上，正好在他的髋骨两侧。他更没想到的是汉尼拔的鼻子凑上来轻轻戳弄他的脸颊。威尔在另一股恐惧刺入脊椎的时候屏住了呼吸。他感觉到汉尼拔缓慢地深吸了一口气，感觉到汉尼拔的鼻尖从他的脸颊划到下颌，又从下颌游走到脖颈处。

“你很害怕。”他在威尔的耳边私语般出声。

威尔咽下喉咙里哽着的肿块，发出一段干巴巴的笑声：“我猜是的。”

“你在害怕什么？”

威尔尽力想要扯出笑容来，但他连抬起一个嘴角都没法做到：“谁知道呢？”

“是什么让你心烦？告诉我吧。”他听起来像是在恳求而非命令，这点说服了威尔向他吐露。

他吞咽了一下，任由脑海里的记忆淹没了他。

开头很顺利，他只需要说出事实：“今天早上我在巴尔的摩州立医院观察犯罪现场，那里面的一个犯人，叫亚伯·吉迪恩，他想要模仿”——他停下没说出“你”——“开膛手。”威尔看见那名可怜的护士被无情地残害却没被赋予任何意义，那股愤怒再一次地燃烧起来：“但他不是开膛手。他永远不可能是。他只不过是——是个苍白无力的模仿者，脏污了真正的开膛手的作品。他根本不配——”威尔知道他必须得停下来了，他紧紧抿住自己的嘴唇，眼睛在这段记忆下刺痛无比。滚烫的淋浴带给他的短暂的镇定已经消失了，留下的是伴随着污秽和被亵渎的羞耻的辛辣痛苦。

威尔紧紧咬着自己的脸颊内部，几乎用力到要咬出血来，不断地深呼吸。他紧抓流理台的双手更加使劲，想要在此时此刻支撑着自己。他的指关节泛了白，两只手又开始颤抖起来。

汉尼拔靠头将自己的太阳穴与他的偎在一起，却留下了他们身躯间那剩余的微小距离。威尔没有动。

威尔听着汉尼拔轻柔的嘘声安抚，解人衷肠的美妙词句呢喃入耳。威尔选择了接受，他的怒火在医生的安抚下渐渐消散，他的一呼一吸最终与汉尼拔的重合同步。他轻微地偏了偏头，让两人的脸凑得更近，缓慢地将他们亲密接触的部位从太阳穴移到了前额。

威尔花了长久的时间将注意力集中在他的呼吸上、心跳间、拍打窗户的连续雨声上，那激烈的斗争忽然间飞逝了。喉间响起一阵轻声呜咽，他任由自己的头靠落在汉尼拔的肩膀上，抬起手紧抓着汉尼拔的上臂。汉尼拔伸出手臂将他搂进怀里，继续在他耳边轻声安慰，温暖的手掌摩挲着威尔的后背与头发。威尔咬住自己颤抖的下唇，他的视线已经模糊。泪水掉下来的时候，他闭着眼睛，将自己紧紧压在汉尼拔衬衫的柔软布料上。

这一切维持了很长一段时间，直到威尔想哭的状态过去，视线再度清晰，喉咙里的哽咽消失。但他并没从汉尼拔的怀抱中挣脱出来，相反地，他给自己找了个更舒服的姿势依偎在汉尼拔怀里。他感觉到汉尼拔的鼻子蹭着自己耳后的软发，轻轻地吸气。

“好点了吗？”汉尼拔轻柔地低语，小心地不去打破两人间温暖的气氛。

威尔慢慢点了点头，他感觉疲惫正在夺走他的意识，让他的眼皮愈发沉重。他的身体软进汉尼拔的怀里，汉尼拔把双手圈在威尔的腰上，收紧了他们的拥抱。

“你现在需要些什么，威尔。”

威尔张开嘴，什么也没说又把它闭上。他想要汉尼拔留下来，即使这想法无比危险。虽然如果汉尼拔想要杀掉他的话，他应该早就动手了。但是请求他在这里留一晚还是有些太过悲惨了，威尔今晚已经向他暴露了足够多的脆弱。他安静了一会后说道：“睡觉。”

汉尼拔往后靠了靠，他并没放开他们的拥抱，拉开的距离正好足以使他们看着对方。等到威尔终于肯看向他的眼睛，他说：“你想要我留下来吗？”

黑暗的时光里，亲密的流转间，威尔感觉自己像是一本被打开的书，然而这次，仅仅这一次，这感觉丝毫没让他感到难受。“我想。”他轻轻地说，他的嘴唇与汉尼拔的堪堪擦过。汉尼拔眼中满藏的爱意如今通透明白，威尔沉醉着迷、欣喜难耐。这其中没有欺骗构陷，不是在这时候，不是在这里。他任由这爱意如树脂一般缓慢地流淌过自己的脑海。

汉尼拔低下头，他们的额头再次紧靠在一起：“亚伯·吉迪恩不值得你这样恼火。”

威尔久久地注视着他。接着他闭上了眼，颤栗着呼出一口气，引起汉尼拔一声满足的叹息。他专注地感受着脸上和汉尼拔紧贴在一起的发热部位，品尝着他每次呼吸带来的气流在嘴唇上的轻柔爱抚。当他再次睁开眼睛，看见的是汉尼拔嘴角勾起的一个微笑。

汉尼拔伸手抚摸威尔的脸颊，他的手停在威尔的耳朵下面，将他的头捧在手心。他们的鼻子轻刷在一起，耳鬓厮磨之际，汉尼拔轻声低语：“不过有你代我如此愤怒，我实在受宠若惊。不胜荣幸。”


End file.
